1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic film wrapping device, and in particular to a device that is applied to wrapping film around an outer circumference of an article to be package and comprises a conveyor device for conveying the article to be package and at least one pair of horizontally-opposing movable sealing blades to enable automatic wrapping and enclosing of film around the article to be packaged.
2. The Related Arts
Plastic films have been widely used in packaging foodstuffs. Particularly, for instant foods, such as meal box, cooked foodstuffs, and fruits, which are sold for immediate eating, plastic films or plastic envelopes are commonly used to cover the package case of the foodstuffs to serve as a measure for presenting product markings and advertisements and also function as a primary enclosure of the package case. However, the size and shape of the package cases of these foodstuffs named above are generally different from each other due to diversified needs for packaging and advertisement required by different product suppliers. Thus, the existing ways of covering the package cases of different sizes with the plastic wrappings are usually done manually or with wrapping machines specifically design for a given package case. Manually wrapping a plastic film or a plastic envelope over a package case requires increased human labor, working hours, and costs. The quality of wrappings made with plastic films or plastic envelope is hard to control and this leads to inconsistency of packaging quality. Using wrapping machines specifically designed for a given package case to wrap plastic film or plastic envelope over the package case can effectively improve the quality issue of manually wrapping plastic film or plastic envelope but such machines are often fit to wrapping of a single type or a few types of package cases having specific size and shape. Once the supply of package cases of such specific size and shape is no long available or the specifications of the package cases are modified, these machines are no longer useful. This is disadvantageous for the economic values of the product packaging.
Prior art documents in this field are known, such as Taiwan Patent Nos. 1260270 and 1326666, which disclose multiple-layer film structures for typical foodstuff package cases. These films are attached to the package case manually or by machines provided specifically for a given packaged article. In addition, such films do not completely enclose and seal the packaged article and consequently, the package article must be subjected to two processes of packaging, which respectively wraps an enclosing film around the packaged article and attaches the multiple-layered film to he package articles. A lot of human labor and working hours, and thus cost, are needed. This is disadvantageous for the economic values of the packaging industry.